From One End To Another
by Water-Soter
Summary: A mysterious force threatens the sanity of one of the X-Men. Scott-centered. Look at Profile for info of my current projects and updates.
1. Between The Light and Darkness

**Title: **Between the Light and Darkness

**Author: **Water_Soter

**Summary:** A mysterious force threatens the sanity of one of the X-Men

**Main Characters/Pairings: **Scott/Jean (sort of), Professor Xavier, Ororo, Logan, Hank, Kurt, Kitty, Evan. 

**Series: **From One End To Another Part 1

**Author's Notes: **First off, I want to thank Xandria for her support. I don't think I'd be posting this story if not for her, so now you know who to blame J. My beta Kris is a lifesaver and I thank her for all her help. This story I'm dedicating to Nadja. My light in the deepest darkness. This story takes place after "Under Lock and Key" in the X-Men: Evolution cartoon. ****

**Feedback: **Absolutely! I'm new at this, so please don't burn me at the stake. Nevertheless I will appreciate any comments or suggestions you have on this story J. Write to me at www.Water_Soter@yahoo.com ****

**Disclaimer**: These characters belong to Marvel comics and the almighty Stan Lee. It's free so please don't take the shirt of my back, J.

**Warning: **this story is pretty mild L but future chapters might not be J, so if you're easily offended please don't read, otherwise, be afraid be very afraid . . . hee! ha ha ha ha  (diabolical laugh!).****

Squishy  thoughts          "Yummy"   spoken         **_Whoopee_**_ _telepathy

The darkness.  
  


Where I have dwelt for far too long. So close to the surface...yet so far from the place I had been. A paradise to some, and a hell to others for which there is no escape, waiting, watching the one, the boy, my key.   
  


I was oblivious to the external world when I first came to be there. Family, friends, home, all these meant nothing in that place. I was happy, content to spend as much as eternity there, but that was not to be. For something ripped me from where I was jovial to this other place between. Where I have remained. Trapped.   
  


I can sense what goes on around me, I can hear the familiar voices of my kin, but I cannot reach them. I need someone, I _need_ the boy to latch on to, then maybe I will be free from this exile.  
  


Free from the darkness.  
  


It was raining outside, hard, ruthless, tearing slowly away at the weary roof of the Xavier Institute. 

Cold droplets accompanied winds and thunder that break the calm of the night. Where stars once shone, heavy dark clouds spread wide through the skies. Only the shimmer of lightning gave a glimpse of that which lay in the darkness. An old building had remained on these green covered grounds standing proud after the many decades. The brick was worn but had a hard core. Long vines embraced the sides of the manor. Firm maple trees surrounding the outer stretch of the area made it all the more ghostly under the storm's dark gaze. 

Inside all seemed quiet, still. The residents slept soundlessly save for one, a young man whose uncontrollable powers could tear a hole through a mountain, his destructive eyes covered cautiously with frail ruby quartz glasses. His sleep was fitful, whispers painfully gripping his mind. A call, a need, one which he was unable to answer but whose demand could not be ignored.

**_Come_****,** the order was clear, alluring the young man, but he resisted. The pull was strong but his will was stronger. He could see an image in his glazed mind, mist darkening a lone figure. **_Come._**

**_Who are you?_** He spoke in anguish, the simple ache having become an unbearable torment. But there was no answer, and the outline of the person became somewhat distinct. 

It was a woman, hair long and unruly, a simple gown draped over the thin frame.  

He wanted it to end, confusion becoming fear, for this cold place where he stood was lifeless, drawing him into its shallow oblivion despite his efforts. 

**_Come!_**

**_NO! _**The desperate cry ripped him away from that place and into his room where he woke with a start.

He sat on his bed, clutching the pale blue sheets for comfort as he regained his bearing. Two weeks now, two weeks of the same recurring dream. The terrible headaches that always accompanied them he feels now. His breathing was heavy and sweat drenched night clothes stuck to his body like a second skin. He could hear footsteps heading his way. Professor Xavier, Logan and Jean, he assumed. The nightly routine that had started after the first "dream". Logan opened the door, not as roughly as he had the first few times this happened, followed closely by Professor Xavier and . . . Ororo? He had expected his red headed friend, who had come the past times, but apparently not tonight.

"Scott?" Professor Xavier's concerned voice did little to alleviate his own unease.

"Same one?" Logan asked the question they – Professor Xavier, Ororo and Logan – needed answered. 

He answered simply, knowing the real question that was meant but not spoken. "Yeah." He mumbled, not in the mood to go through all this with them, or anyone for that matter.

"You have had very little rest for the past weeks, Scott. Perhaps Henry should give you something to sleep deeply enough to relieve you from these nightmares."  

"No, I'm fine, professor. It's just a dream, I can handle it." His voice, although quiet, displayed the underlying irritation that was becoming evident. 

"Scott, you have been too worn out to perform to your best capabilities in the training sessions. This cannot continue." Ororo spoke softly, her mere presence speaking volumes of her concern for the young man. 

"Listen, kid, enough's enough. Ya need help, so stop being so stubborn about it." Logan said with annoyance, leaning next to the door, arms crossed and looking like the predator he was.

"I'm not being stubborn, okay. I just don't wanna talk about it." 

"Then allow me to enter your mind," The professor began, eyeing Scott's hassled features, "I can implant a telepathic suggestion that would allow a full night's rest without the nightmares to disrupt it."

"Hey, what's going on?" 

"Yeah, vat's vith all the noise?" Kitty and Kurt's voices cut into the uncomfortable conversation, making the brunet extremely grateful.  

"It's nothing, Kitty, Kurt. You both should go back to bed." It was not an order, at least the older man didn't need to make it sound like one to get the point across.  

"Uh sure professor." They turned and left, but not before giving the older teen a look that was hard for him to distinguish.

Scott saw that all their attention had returned to him, unnerving the teen. "I'll be fine, sir. I'm sure they'll go away soon." He truly wasn't sure if he was trying to be convincing or wanting to simply get rid of them. 

"Fine, bub, but if this gets any worse, I'll knock ya out myself." The threat was only skin deep, and they all knew it. This was the gruff man's way of showing his affection.  

The professor sighed, looking solemnly at him, "My door is always open, Scott. I am more than just your mentor, I am your friend. Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight." He mumbled after the door had been closed, eyeing the place where his mentor had just been. His emotions were in turmoil, surfacing with a vengeance despite how well he had always hid them. The only thoughts persistently roaming through his mind, They'll just go away, I know they will.

Breakfast was uneventful, save for Kurt drinking all the milk, causing mass hysteria among the resident teens, who in turn screamed bloody murder. It was an interesting sight for those who didn't need the dairy product to function in the morning. School went on for them with the usual "hushed" bantering about their unique abilities. 

For Scott Summers, however, it felt as though the walls were suffocating him. It wasn't the classes or the people around him, but rather an unnerving feeling that there was something waiting, watching his every move. Like walking into a dark alley and expecting someone to jump you from behind when your back was turned. The sense of foreboding was so strong, that Scott had became very edgy, keeping to himself more often than not. 

Those around him noted the change, watching from the sidelines as the outgoing youth recoiled back into a shell few knew he had. Despite the closeness he shared with several members of his family, none had been able, or allowed, to break through that hard steel wall. What he hid beyond the surface was anybody's guess. But he had been good at concealing things from them, a talent learnt from years of living precariously on the streets, then in a bundle of foster homes that were less than nurturing. 

"Scott, wait up, man!" The hallways were crowded with the emerging students as six period had finally ended. Scott had emerged deep in thought until a familiar and very unexpected voice drew his attention. A young black teen with blond – obviously dyed – hair was running toward him. A fellow teammate and friend, the only problem with this was that the said young man was currently missing in action somewhere beneath the city streets. 

Scott could do nothing but stare transfixed at the sight. It felt as though everything was in slow motion. Evan Daniels came within a few feet of him, then as quickly, faded away. Nothing remained. All the older teen could do was stand there, mouth agape when suddenly, a flash of light and he felt as though his head would split apart. He wasn't even aware that he had clutched his head, or slid to the floor, his conscious mind only registering the immense pain that felt unending. But as suddenly as it had begun, it subsided and everything became a replay of his recent dream. The same dark, misted place, the voice, then light and familiar voices talking from far away.

"His vitals are stabilizing, but his body temperature is still quite low, I fear."

"Do you know how something like this could occur?"

"He went into a state of shock, causing his vitals to become erratic, but I have yet to discover the reason for this sudden reaction."

Their voices were clearer, and so was the painful pounding in his head as well as the chill he felt throughout his body. With much effort he managed to open his eyes, blurry images becoming distinguishable, "Professor?" The brunet's croaky voice echoed around him, as the figures turned their full attention toward him.

"Welcome back," The blue image of Doctor McCoy spoke, giving him a toothy grin as Xavier came to his bedside, laying a comforting warm hand on his shoulder while the other man came to his left. "How do you feel?"

"Where?" He asked, tiredness dripping into his tone.

"You're in the Med Lab, Scott." His professor responded gently. Upon his questioning look, the man added, "You passed out in school today. Jean contacted me and we transferred you here as soon as we were able to. You do realize you gave us quite a scare."

His mentor smiled, a weak and tired smile, but one nonetheless. Scott felt incredibly tired, but he needed to understand what had happened to him. He barely remembered anything. "I . . . I saw Evan." A gasp from the doorway caught his attention, for the first time noting the weather goddess standing near the doorway and instantly regretted his words. No one at the mansion had been more upset about Evan's disappearance as much as Ororo, his aunt. 

"That is very unlikely, Cerebro would have detected his signature near the school." The professor added quickly before the usually calm woman could react. He understood the underlying apprehension of Scott's comment, but in his weakened state, he needed rest more than an interrogation. 

"He should rest, Charles, he is in no condition to be answering any questions at the moment." Dr. McCoy followed suit, eyeing the professor.

"Charles." The plea escaped Ororo's lips making Scott flinch, but his body refused to respond as he wanted to assure the white haired woman and he sank into a deep sleep. The darkness seemingly empty of what has haunted his dreams and mind.

Peaceful.  
  


So quiet, but I can feel some of the light coming through. Noise. What is for others a nuisance, for me is a blessing. It brings 

hope to my weary existence, like a sparkling star in the cold lifeless night.   
  


I can feel, taste freedom. I yearn for it with every fiber of my being. Even in this oblivion, there is still something that drives me forward. I will overcome, surrender to the needs of my soul. Soon, soon, it will all end.  
  


I will spread my wings.  
  


And leave my welded cage.

To Be Continued 


	2. Side Blinded

**Title: **Side-Blinded                             **_Date: _**_07/21/03_****

**Author: **Water-Soter

**Main Characters/Pairings: **Scott/Jean (sort of), Professor Xavier, Ororo, Logan, Hank, Kurt, Kitty, Evan. 

**Series: **From One End To Another Part 2

**Author's Notes: **I want to thank my beta, Kris for her magical betaing powers, :-P, she's a lifesaver. This story is dedicated to Nadja. My light in the deepest darkness. This story takes place after "Under Lock and Key" in the X-Men: Evolution cartoon. If you haven't read "Between the Light and Darkness" then I suggest you do so or else you won't understand what's happening. Basic info on the X-Men: Evolution series is in part 1 of this story for those of you who have never seen the cartoon. I want to thank all the people that reviewed my story and I hope you continue to do so.  

**Feedback: **Absolutely! I'm new at this, so please don't burn me at the stake. Nevertheless I will appreciate any comments or suggestions you have on this story J. Feed me! Please write to me at www.Water_Soter@yahoo.com ****

**Disclaimer**: These characters belong to Marvel comics and the almighty Stan Lee. It's free so please don't take the shirt of my back, J.

**Warning: **this story is pretty mild only a little blood L but future chapters might not be J, so if you're easily offended please don't read, otherwise, be afraid be very afraid . . . hee! ha ha ha ha  (diabolical laugh!).****

     Squishy  thoughts          "Yummy"   spoken         **_Whoopee_**_ _telepathy

The sub-basement at the institute was always quiet and eerie at this time of night. Metal covered halls seemed bright and the echo of footsteps too loud if you were the sole person prowling about. Corridors seemed endless with very little to break the repetitiveness of the underground design. A true maze for those who were unfamiliar with the area. 

The eerie feeling of it made most of the school's residents cringe at the thought of coming down here by themselves, but not all, especially when one of their own was holed up in the Med-Lab.      

The single figure walked almost soundlessly, his natural stealth quieting the forceful clunking of army boots on the metallic surface. The grim expression on the stubble covered face a true indicator of how upset he was with the current state of one of the resident 'kids'. Logan thought of about all of them as such, despite how they'd proven otherwise, their pain was his and this was one of the reasons this situation had him so on edge. 

Scott Summers was by no means a child, but to Logan, he was the closest thing to a little brother he had. A _very _stubborn one at that, who's refusal to open up to them had him in the med-lad, covered in blankets to prevent shock, an IV line to replace lost fluids with Dr. McCoy running every test known to man on him, and Logan was not happy with any of it.

It had been a long day. Most of the kids had either been insisting on visiting the teen, or pestering him and any adult that came their way about Scott's status. Nevertheless, he had managed to keep his cool and now he hoped to be able to convince a certain redhead to leave the boy's side and get some rest. 

Nearing the Med-Lab, he could make out the beeping sound of the heart monitor along with Jean's light snoring and Scott's weak breathing. What the hell is the kid playing at? Damn, stupid, stubborn brat! He thought, exasperated as he saw the pale figure lying on the bed. The boy looked like shit. 

At the bedside, Jean sat, head on the bed, red long hair cascading along Scott's elbow, her small hand gripping tightly the youth's muscular arm. She looked as tense and worn-out as he felt. 

Not having the heart to wake her, he walked to the other side, noting the slight shadow of light creeping in from the Lab, no doubt McCoy working nonstop to find what was wrong with the kid. 

"Mmmm . . . Logan?" The redhead youth mumbled sleepily, while dislodging herself from the bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Red, how're you holding up?" He asked, noting the dark circles under her eyes.

"Fine, I guess." She sighed, looking worriedly at the still figure lying on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to replace ya." He said, managing a small grin, and at her doubtful expression, he added, "Charles thought you needed to get some rest, still got school tomorrow."

"Hmp! I'm fine!"

Raising an eyebrow at her, he spoke softly, "Yeah? That's what the kid's been saying for two weeks, and look where it's gotten him."

Jean turned sharply, giving him a hard look, before sighing, "Fine! But you better stay here with him in case . . ." She let the sentence hang in the air, she didn't say it, didn't need to. 

"Don't worry, darling, I ain't going nowhere."

She nodded once, leaning over the bed and tenderly kissed Scott on the forehead, moving a few strands of hair from his clammy face. "I'll check on you before I leave for school, okay?" She whispered to him, then left the room without another word.

Taking a deep breath, Logan stared at the retreating figure until she was out of sight, before going for her discarded chair, and taking the seat, crossing his arms over his muscular chest, sending a few reassuring thoughts her way, Don't worry Red, I'll take care of your boy.   

_"The abolishment of slavery didn't halt the Southern states from putting pressure on the newly forming government of the 'New South', as many referred to it, to keep the African-American people from taking their rightful place in both politics as well as society." _

The teacher's voice echoed throughout the room in a disembodied tone, adding to the surreal feeling of the class. It had a dim, light 'glow' to it, distorted, out of place. Even as he sat there – front, second row from the door, his usual place – nothing seemed to stick, not the lecture, not the quiet chatter of the students around him. Everything seemed to have a lightweight, fuzzy touch to it. He felt out of place.

_"Whatever plans Abraham Lincoln had for the Southern states after the Civil War, his assassination guaranteed that none would be fulfilled, and perhaps ensured that it would take another hundred years before the Black citizens obtained rights that should've been guaranteed by the Bill of Rights."_

Scott sighed, his head had started to ache again, and he wanted nothing more than to lie down in a nice, dark, quiet room and forget all about Magneto, Apocalypse, and especially the dreams. He tried to ignore them, pretend that everything was 'fine', but for some reason, he just couldn't keep his mind on anything else. Not only were his grades beginning to suffer because of it, but he'd been committing rookie mistakes in the training sessions. It was sheer luck he hadn't gotten himself or any of the others hurt.  

His mind continued going back to those dreams, spacing him out to the point that he didn't hear the school bell, or notice that the room had already emptied. It took him a moment to realize that he was the sole student left as his gaze wondered about until it moved forward to the front of the room, and saw the teacher looking at him expectantly. Arms crossed, the man's beady eyes reflecting his distaste for the youth, the same look many of the students and teachers gave the mutant teens since they were 'outed' a few months ago.  

Sighing once again and biting back a groan as he felt his brain shift as he rose from the desk, Scott made his way wearily to the hall. His pace deliberately slow, reluctant to go where, no doubt, at least a dozen students would whisper behind his back about one thing or another, but to his surprise, when he crossed the threshold, the only thing he saw was an empty hallway. Not a student in sight.

Frowning, he made his way up and down the unusually silent corridors, searching everyplace he could think of, but finding nothing, not a soul. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, unnervingly calm. It made his hairs stand on end. 

Where the hell is everyone? He thought exasperated as he rounded the same corner for the eleventh time. There wasn't even a whisper in the air, the eerie feel of the place getting to him as much as the sudden disappearance of the school population, this whole situation was nerve wrecking. 

"Jean?" He called out, both mentally and verbally, but no response came. An intense fear creeping into his heart, he called out again, desperation edging into his tone, "JEAN, KURT, KITTY . . . ANYBODY!"              

Silence.

Taking a shaky breath, he made his way toward the main doors, hoping that the student body were merely outside, but once he tried to open them, the doors wouldn't budge. Try and try again, they didn't move an inch. His anxiety levels rising, he did the one thing he had left, his last resort, he used his concussive energy. 

The blast was powerful, enough to knock down a building, the amount of force one he wouldn't normally use, but served to show the young man's frame of mind. The loud 'boom' seemed like thunder striking the earth from the heavens, shattering the quiet. A few minutes, and exhaustion forced him to stop, breathing heavily.

Gaining some composure, he looked at where he had just blasted and stared transfixed at the sight before him. There wasn't a dent, not a scratch to indicate his recent endeavor. He stood there, facing the exit for what seemed like an eternity, too awestruck to move. 

How . . . it-it's impossible! He thought incredulous, mind racing as reality struck him full force . . . he was trapped, alone, with no way out. 

"No!" A breathless whisper escaped his lips. It came out half pleading, half denying what was happening. Coming forward, he touched the doors as though trying to confirm what his eyes where telling him. "No!"

**_No?_** A mocking voice from behind caused him to turn sharply, his heart caught in his throat at what stood before him. The shadow, the woman was standing before him, hovering in mid-air like she had so many times in his dreams. 

Too shocked at what he saw, dizziness overtook the young man. Everything was spinning, his legs felt like jelly and suddenly couldn't hold him up any longer forcing him to slump to the unmercifully cold floor. It took him a moment to note for the first time how the temperature in the room had seemed to drop. He could see his breath in the air, and his tall frame began to shiver convulsively. 

Too much, everything was becoming too much for him to handle. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHO ARE YOU?" He shouted as loudly as his lungs allowed him too. Cradling his head in his hands, trying to block out the image of the woman as well as the all too familiar pain. 

"What do you want from me?" He whispered, almost brokenly. The stress of the past few weeks was finally catching up to him. 

**_You!_** The proximity of the voice startled him. Looking up rapidly, he saw the shadow merely inches from his face. A ghostly hand reaching to caress his cheek, more cold than anything he had ever felt before, **_You!_**

"NO!"

"NO!" His voice rang out throughout the med-lab, startling Logan from his light slumber. 

"What the . . ." Logan began as he took stock of his surroundings before his eyes fixed on the thrashing form on the bed, and the rapid beeping of the countless devices attached to the young man. One look told him all he needed to know, and he quickly moved forward, taking hold of the youth in order to prevent him from tearing the IV out. "McCoy!"

The slid of a door, the added light to the room and quickening of steps told him the doctor would be with them in a few moments.

"What happened?" A perturbed voice inquired from the other side of the bed, blue hands aiding the gruff man in restraining the youth.

"Don't know. The kid was fine a few minutes ago."

Even before he finished the sentence, Scott went limp, save for the shivering wracking his body. 

"Evan?" The brunet's weak voice brought both men's attention to the boy's face, seeing his head turned toward the corridor. 

Logan turned, but only saw the empty space Scott was staring at. "There's no one there, kid." He spoke softly, trying to keep the concern and confusion out of his tone.

"But, I . . . I saw . . . hi-him." The croakiness in Scott's voice would have made it difficult for anyone else to pick up, but Logan's sharp senses allowed him to hear the boy perfectly. The look the youth gave him was unguarded, as if asking for reassurance that he wasn't going crazy.

"Scott, Evan Daniels is not at the institute. You _know_ that." McCoy said as gently as possible, as though he were talking to a confused child, but Logan could hear the deep rooted concern. 

"But . . ."

"He is not here, Scott." A new voice added. Charles was in the doorway; apparently overhearing their little conversation. "I assure you, Cerebro has not detected his presence in the school, nor have Jean, Logan or I."

The room went quiet, only the sound of rubber on steel could be heard as Charles motored himself to the bedside. Logan seeing the man's intent, made room for the him, letting Charles take his place as the wheelchair bound man gripped Scott's hand in his to reassure the boy. 

"I don't unders. . . Why . . .?" 

"I am uncertain as to the reason for your apparent hallucinations, Scott, but we cannot come to any understanding of your situation if you continue to keep us in the dark." He said with a calm but firm tone that Logan knew meant that Charles was reaching the end of his rope. The man loved all his students, would give his life for each and everyone of them, hell, Logan would too, but Scott was more to the man than just another pupil, he was the son Charles might never have and in the boy rested all his hopes for the future, and now that person, child to them, was suffering and the wheelchair bound man was utterly helpless to do anything in the matter. "Please, _son_, let us help you."

"I . . ."

Just then an alarm coming from Cerebro cut into the conversation. Logan fidgeted, hesitating as much as Charles to leave things like this, but with Magneto seeking new recruits and the threat of an unknown ancient mutant looming heavily over them, they couldn't risk delaying their response.

"Henry?" 

"I will ensure that he remains here, Charles." There was no doubt to whom the good doctor was referring, the youth had a tendency of being a _very _bull-headed patient.

"Very well, Logan?" 

Logan turned to the other man, nodding before following him toward Cerebro, but not before throwing one last comment to the youth, "Don't even think about moving, kid."

"What is it, Charles?" The gruff man asked after a few minutes of silence. Charles having been on Cerebro since their arrival. Ororo off to the side while Jean, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue stood impatiently at the doorway. They were all tired, their nerves on edge with all the recent happenings. 

Sighing, Charles took off the helmet, turning toward them, "There is an unusual large amount of mutant signatures coming from underneath the suburban area of Bayville." 

"The Morlocks! We already know about them!" Jean snapped, her temper getting the better of her. 

"I'm afraid a situation has arisen within the area," He said gently, turning to Ororo, their eyes locking before he continued cautiously, "Logan, prepare the Velocity, the rest of you get into your combat gear, we leave immediately."

Logan and the rest of the X-Men left without a second glance, only Ororo stayed behind. 

"Charles?" She spoke uncertainly, not in the regular commanding tone of a African goddess.

He eyed the young woman before him, wishing he could spare her the pain of having her only nephew missing, "Ororo, I have managed to touch some of the minds of the people there." He motored to where she stood, taking her hand in his, "It appears that they seemed to be under some sort of attack."

"Evan!" She whispered, all color draining from her face.

"I need you to remain here, Ororo." He added quickly, before she even had time to blink.

"No! Charles, I must find him!"

She tried pulling away to make her way toward the hanger, but Charles' voice stopped her, "Listen to me. In your current emotional state, you are a danger not only to yourself but to the team. We will find Evan and bring him home, but I need you here to take charge of the other students in case something were to occur."

"Henr . . ."  
"Henry _cannot_ leave Scott in his current condition." He wheeled himself to the doorway, leaving a shaky wind-goddess standing in the cold room, reassuring her mentally, **_Trust me, Ororo, I will do everything in my power to ensure Evan's safety._**           

"Doc-Doctor McCoy?" The young man managed to gasp, clutching his chest tightly as he tried unsuccessfully to sit up on the bed, "Some-something's . . . wro-wrong."

"Scott?"

"Help . . ." Suddenly, a series of images ripped through Scott's mind, making the young man cringe: a dark place, tunnels, small specs of light giving form to the familiar area, movement, bodies moving frantically away from a group of shadows, laser fire spreading all around, spikes flying toward the shadows, Evan, he could see Evan and men trying to shoot him and any others there, blood, lots of it. 

"Get those freaks!" A voice shouted from among the group, he felt someone grab him, then he fell in the water, and he couldn't get up, someone was holding him down, then dark, and he barely make out another voice.   

"Scott, please calm yourself!" 

He could recognize the voice, Doctor McCoy, "I can't! I ca-can't breath!" He said between short breaths.  

He could feel an oxygen mask being placed over his mouth and nose, and hear murmuring, "Breath, Scott, breath, in, out, in, out," repeating over and over in a hypnotic rhythm, while the man rubbed his back in a soothing manner until Scott began breathing normally.  

It was real! Their killing them! God! He thought frantically, trying to get up from the bed, barely managing to gasp out, "He-he's in tro-trouble." 

"Scott, who . . .?"

"Evan, their . . ."

"Scott, Evan's not . . ." 

"No! Their . . . Morlocks!" He could barely speak, breathing becoming excruciatingly painful as he tried to removing the oxygen mask with the Doctor stopping him from doing so, "Men . . . guns . . . dark . . ."

**End Notes:** In the episode "Day of Reckoning" part 1 and 2, the X-Men along side the Brotherhood face a sentinel created by Trask, an anti-mutant scientist, in which their battle gets televised and their identities revealed to the world as well as the existence of mutants. In "Mindbender", the X-Men encounter a powerful telepath named Mesmero, who is looking for the "keys" to release an ancient mutant who later, in "Under Lock and Key" we discover to be En Sah Bur also known as Apocalypse which is who I refer to as the ancient mutant. In the same episode, Mesmero fools Magneto into destroying a creature whose purpose is to destroy Apocalypse opening the second door of three to free Apocalypse, which is one of the events I refer to, another is Rogue's powers going out of control and her being bed-riding in the Med-lab since it happened in the episode "Self-Possess". In X-Treme measures, a group of deformed mutants called the Morlocks that lived in the sewers underneath Bayville.  


	3. Note!

**Note: **Sorry, this isn't a chappie but I'm working on part 3 as we speak. Just wanted to see if anyone would be interested in being added to my mailing list, so as soon as I'd update either Strange Encounters or From One End To Another, you'd get an e-mail telling you the next part of the story's up. Just e-mail me if you're interested. Thank you for your reviews!


	4. Bitter Reunions Part One Revised!

**Title: **BitterReunions Part One                 

**_Date: _**_01/13/04_****

**Author: **Yahily Rivera

**Main Characters/Pairings: **Scott/Jean (sort of), Professor Xavier, Ororo, Logan, Hank, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, Ray (Bezerker), (Mentioned) Bobby (Ice-Man), Tabitha (Boom Boom), and Amara (Magma).

**Series: **From One End To Another Part 3A****

**Author's Notes: **First off, I want to thank KN for your observations on my previous version. Thank you for telling me about my spelling errors. I also want to apologize for the lateness of this part. I'm afraid that school, work and a series of family problems have keep me very busy but your reviews are what urges me to write and finish the stories sooner. Sooo . . . . write to me and tell me what you think and you get chappies done and posted sooner. Hehe! As always I owe my beta Kris, she is a goddess! This story I'm dedicating to Nadja. Happy B-Day, Girl! 

This story takes place after "Under Lock and Key" in the X-Men: Evolution cartoon. A few things for those of you who have never seen the show. Rogue's powers, unlike the comics, do not include her ability to fly and be invulnerable, just to absorb other people's powers and memories, like in the movies. Ray is Beserker from the comics and has the ability to shoot electrical currents from his hands. Amara (Magma) is not blond and white like in the comics, she looks more African-American but I'm not really sure. Her hair is dark with reddish highlights. Go figure! 

**Feedback: **Absolutely! I'm new at this, so please don't burn me at the stake. Nevertheless I will appreciate any comments or suggestions you have on this story J. Write to me at www.Water_Soter@yahoo.com ****

**Disclaimer**: These characters belong to Marvel comics and the almighty Stan Lee. It's free so please don't take the shirt of my back, J.

**Warning: **this story is pretty mild L but future chapters might not be J, so if you're easily offended please don't read, otherwise, be afraid be very afraid . . . hee! ha ha ha ha  (diabolical laugh!).

                 Squishy  thoughts          "Yummy"   spoken         **_Whoopee_**_ _telepathy

Mint. 

Its fresh scent dominated Scott's senses, pulling his tired mind to its place of origin. Slowly and painfully, he pulled his eyelids open. It took a full moment for his vision as well as his foggy mind to clear, and once he did, he noticed two very peculiar things. 

One, he was in the middle of some sort of field and not in the Med-Lab where he remembered blacking out, and the second, he wasn't wearing his customary ruby quartz glasses and wasn't blasting everything in his line of vision. 

"What the . . .?" 

Giggling caught his attention and he instinctively sat up, regretting it instantly as his head felt like it was being ripped apart. 

"You should not lay on the wet grass, you will become sick." The words were spoken with clear elegance and sophistication in contrast with the pitch of the tone. When he looked around, he was more baffled by the sight of a little girl, sitting at a small white table with one of those porcelain dolls sitting next to her. She was drinking tea, reminding him of those British movies where women would sit around in white dresses and sip the warm drink, their gloved hands barely touching the handles of the cups. She sure was dressed like one. "Would you care for a crumpet?"

He stared dumbfounded at the empty plate she held, had to be he'd fallen and hit his head, or maybe he was dead and this was hell. Nothing like a little girl looking at you like some sort of freak to brighten your day. "Where are we?" He asked finally.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full." Her statement only served to confuse him more. What was she talking about? "I am content that you finally came here."

"What are you . . .?"

"Will you come again?" He continued to look at the small child. His brain trying to find meaning in her words. Come back again? 

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, the wind began to pick up. Its gusts rocking the youth yet having no effect on the girl or her scene. "You will come back." It was a statement that was barely heard over the loud roar and he felt the desperation in the tone.

The light was fading and an unnatural fog was beginning to descended on them. Little by little it blocked his view of his surroundings until all he could see was the grayish substance swirling around him. 

A small humming caught his attention and as he focused on it, he could make an echoing song coming from an undefined place.

_"Who's afraid of the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man."_ The girlish tune resonated about, the paraphrased lyrics adding to his confusion. He lost track of time listening to that solitary sound.

A sudden shadow fell on him, breaking him out of the trance, and he instinctively he turned, startled. 

The youth couldn't make out the figure but every hair on his back was stranding on end.

**_Come, young one._** A brittle hand reached to caress him from the shadows, but the eldritch voice gave way to recognition.

Not this again!

"JUST GO AWAY!" He shouted with all his might and that seemed to pull him away from the thing and that peculiar situation. With a start, he sat up, breathing heavily. Dazed, he noted that he was sitting on a bed. A further look revealed the machines covering the metallic walls. The Med Lad. 

Upon further inspection the brunet took notice of the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, easing breath back into his weary lungs. The IV line running into his arm and the heavy blankets that had fallen to his waste with his abrupt movements. A cotton sensation in his mouth and shaking limbs calming his thumping heart. He was home. 

Having calmed down, he gazed around the room once more, perplexed when he found it vacant were at the very least the good doctor should be there 'babysitting' him. Where is everybody? But as soon as he asked the question his mind supplied him with an answer. The alarm! They're probably off on a mission or something.

Slumping back on the bed, Scott closed his eyes, hoping for some real rest. But the images of blood and guns flashed as soon as his eyelids had closed, perturbing him even more. His gut was telling him that these dreams were far from merely imaginings of his. He couldn't stay there, he _needed_ to do something. So with a heavy sigh, he made up his mind. Maybe he was being paranoid, maybe not, but he wasn't going to take a chance either way.

Footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the darkened tunnels. Boots clacking and splashing on the occasional puddle as several figures in black moved swiftly along the walls, keeping to the edges of the dirty water. None of them said anything, using hand signals from their leader to direct their actions. 

According to the intel, their living area should be two more openings to the left. The head man thought, after a brief pause in their movements. Another signal, and they moved the final meters toward the designated target area. 

The primary target in sight, orders were to bring him in alive. With a few gestures, the men brought up their weapons, ready to move on his orders, Time to take out these freaks.

It had taken Scott fifteen minutes just to get out of bed. Pulling off the multitude of monitoring devices that he had been attached to without setting off any alarms had been quite a feat. But making his way precariously through the lower levels then mansion hallways to the garage in his weakened state, had been nothing short of a miracle. It had been pure luck that Bobby had chosen that time to 'accidentally' ice up Tabitha's arm to her door, forcing Doctor McCoy to leave his current post to attend to the situation. Without anyone to hinder his 'escape', Scott had taken the opportunity to slip away, silently thanking Bobby for his unpremeditated assistance. 

Arriving at the garage and breathing heavily from his task, Scott eyed his car and the X-Van, putting most of his weight against the wall just to remain upright. 

It's a good thing that I have my uniform in the X-Van. There's no way I'd make it to the lockers next to the Danger Room and then up here without passing out or something.

He moved cautiously toward the back of the larger vehicle, leaning on its sides to keep his balance. 

"Hey, man, what are you doing down here? I thought you were sick." Ray's voice echoed in the small area, startling the young man almost to the point of falling over. 

With a quick sideways glance, Scott saw the other youth standing just outside the room. Ray's pajamas and haggard appearance the only things reminding him of the time of night despite the darkness outside. 

"I could ask you the same thing." He managed to rasp out, eyeing the other teen wearily. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I just came down to get a glass of milk. I heard a noise coming from here so I just came to check it out." Shrugging, Ray continued, "Besides, with Tabby screaming bloody murder while trying to blast Bobby is keeping half the mansion up."

"Yeah," Scott muttered, opening the trunk and bringing out his uniform with new found stamina. "Listen, Ray, I need to go out for a while. Don't tell anyone you saw me here, okay?"

Even in the dim light, Scott could almost see the youth's uncertainty, the body shifting nervously, "Okay," Ray said after a few moments of silence, "but can you at _least_ tell me where're you going?"

Scott gave a tired sigh before answering. "To the Morlock Tunnels." He said simply, walking to the side of the X-Van to change.

"Why?" The other boy asked, obviously unnerved with Scott's response.

"I'm . . . I just need to go there." He replied sharply, coming out, dressed in full uniform instead of his night cloths. "Just don't tell anyone. I'll be back in a couple of hours." It wasn't an order, but the underline of one was evident in his tone. 

Ray said nothing to him as he got into the Van and Scott for his own part didn't offer anything in return. His mind all too preoccupied with his recent 'vision' and its uncanny strong pull toward his missing friend. 

This is just crazy. I don't even know if there's anything actually _wrong_ with Evan. The guy hasn't even bothered to let us know what's going on with him. He thought irritably. With a sigh, he moved the vehicle out of the garage and toward the road in front of the school, I could smack him for making us all worry like that, especially Ororo.

"Get a grip, Summers," He berated himself, "Find him first, chew him out later." 

Jean Grey moved precariously through waste filled water. Legs struggling with the powerful sewer currents that were augmented by the rainwater pouring in from every manhole and opening on the streets above. Jean checked her communicator one more time, glancing at it from every angle possibly before trying again.

"Professor? Logan, can you hear me?" But no reply was heard from the device. Sighing irritably, she checked ahead, eyeing her teammates before going back to the problem at hand. Another approach was needed, opening her mind, and she reached out to anyone in the near vicinity.  

**_Professor? . . . Logan? . . . Anyone? . . ._**

But her persistent attempts were met with nothing, only a mild buzz in her mind. Irritation was turning to worry then to frustration as she tried again but with the same results. Why can't I _sense_ anyone? The red head thought, fatigue and worry testing her already limited patience. There should be _at least_ a dozen people down here . . .

"So, vat do you think ve're going to find down here?" Kurt's voice brought the redhead out of her thoughts. Focusing her gaze forward, she got a clear view of her two younger teammates with the help of the little trickles of light that poured from above. They looked as frazzled and unnerved by the eerie stillness of the area as she herself did. 

"I don't know but this is, like, totally creepy." Kitty said in a hushed tone, but their proximity and silence let Jean hear the brunette clearly.

"Yeah, like in those horror movies vhere the heroes get chopped-up into tiny little pieces."

"KURT!" Kitty yelled but immediately clammed her hands over her mouth, looking around in a highly agitated manner, then relaxed when her outburst didn't stir any unwanted company. 

Jean sighed in understanding, and for a moment thought about letting the other two know that they had not only lost radio communication with the others, but also mental. Just as quickly as the idea had popped into her head, she dismissed it. They're freaked enough as it is. She thought wearily, then stubbornly opened her mind once more but was met with the same results.  

"Uh, guys . . . ?" Kurt's shaky voice broke her concentration. "I vink you should see this."

Already at her wits end, she spoke sharply at her teammate, "Not now, Kurt."

"I really think you should see this, Jean." 

Giving up, she moved forward with rapid and violent strides, her telekinetic abilities ruthlessly parting the way. "We don't have time to fool aro . . ." She stopped dead in her tracks, all color draining from her face as she got a glimpse at what Kitty and Kurt were staring at. "Oh, God!"

Ororo stood in the now empty room that held Cerebro, giving herself a much needed moment to center herselfbefore going off to be able to go check on Scott and keep from questioning him further on his sudden insight into the perilous situation her only nephew was now faced with.****

Making her way toward the Med-Lab, the Weather Witch allowed her mind to wonder over the past few months, her heart constricting with every minute passed without any word from Evan. 

Her mind was brought back to the present, noticing abruptly that she had already arrived at her destination and was now standing in the doorway of the Med-Lab. But that wasn't what caused her breath to caught, before her was the bed were Scott had laid during the past few days, the only problem was that the said youth was nowhere in sight, nor was the Doctor who was suppose to be looking after him.

Without another thought, she raced down the corridors, looking in every place she could imagine until racing to the upper levels when it was apparent that the young man wasn't anywhere in the sub-basement. She did the same in the first floor before stopping dead in her tracks at a unnervingly usual sight before her. In the Common Room, Henry McCoy, genius extraordinaire was crouched on the floor using a blow dryer do melt a patch of ice that had Tabitha stuck to the wall. The blond her herself seemed to be in a foul mood as she threw her "booms" at Robert who was doing a marvelous job of ducking out of the way and taunting his teammate at the same time. On the other side of the room, Amara, Jamie, Roberto and Sam were all sprawled around in their night cloths clearly enjoying the "show".     

Taking a deep breath to calm her rattled nerves, she looked pointedly at her fellow teacher and said as calmly as she could, "Henry, where is Scott? And what is he doing out of bed?" 

"Ororo, how may I be at service on this lovely evening, or rather morning it seems." He replied with as much cheerfulness as his current situation allowed, clearly not have heard through the noise her questions. 

"Hey, Miss Munroe, come in, we're having a blast!" Bobby spoke a little too enthusiastically for this ungodly hour while Tabitha's glare never left the bouncing youth.  

"Where is Scott, Henry? He is not in the Med Lab where he should be." She tried again, louder this time, already losing what little patience she had managed to conjure up.

She saw the doctor suddenly freeze, turning wide-eyes to meet her blazing ones, "He was not in the Med-Lab?"

The startled look on the man's face serve to only rattle the Weather Witch.

"Ororo?" The Doctor had stood and was making his way to her, worry etching his features. 

"No, Henry. He was not." She answered as the room became deadly quiet, the other teens looking at them with no little apprehension. 

"He couldn't have gone far in his weaken state." Henry answered calmly, then shaking his head he added with a hint of irritation, "That boy has no sense whatsoever."

Ororo sighed in agreement, looking at him impatiently. "Perhaps together we might be able to find him." 

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?" Tabitha shrieked and Ororo gave a sideway glance.

"This will be an excellent lesson in patience, Tabitha." And left the young blond seething in her place. "And I expect to find this room in one piece when we return." She added as she left.

On board the Velocity, Charles Xavier was having similar difficulties reaching out to any of the inhabitants of the underground area. How peculiar. There appears to be some sort of disturbance in the astral plane inhibiting my telepathic abilities. He thought, unnerved yet pensive. An hour had passed and he had yet to be able to establish _any_ communication with the X-Men, psionic or otherwise. He had not even been able to raise the mansion, adding to the queerness of the situation. He did not dare move from his position for fear he put the others in some sort of danger by making himself vulnerable. Its source appears to be somewhere within the very tunnels themselves, yet . . .

He trailed off, looking once more at the readings he was able to obtain but finding the situation becoming even more bizarre as he read the results from his scans. Yet the source appears to be far away from this area. How . . . odd. It is as though it were coming from two places at once.****

Ray nearly jumped out of his skin as Ms. Munroe and Mr. McCoy raced pass him and down the hall. He blinked, dumbstruck before voices lured into the Rec Room. 

"You gotta hand it to our fearless leader, it really takes talent to get Miss Munroe _and _Mr. McCoy pissed off." Ray couldn't help but smirk, only Bobby could find something funny at a time like this.

"Bobby! That's not funny. Scott is really sick!" Amara admonished, glaring at Bobby. 

"Yeah, what if something happened to him." Roberto added, crossing his arms over his chest. Ray took a deep breath to calm his queasy stomach; he was already feeling guilty enough about not doing something to stop Scott from leaving.

"C'mon, guys, lighten up, it's not like Scott just went out and took off in the X-Van or anything. I mean, this is our fearless leader we're talking about, he probably just got up to use the restroom or something." Bobby shrugged and Ray swallowed nervously. Someone up there was really pouring on the guilt trip.

"Hey, Ray, you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." Sam observed and Ray nearly jumped at being noticed. He so needed to get a grip. 

"Maybe he's a precog, seeing Drake's future when I get out of here." Tabitha sneered, huffing from her place attached to the wall. The ice was melting, but not enough for her to shake herself loose and trying to blow herself off was a _really_ bad idea.

"Where did Mister McCoy go?" He asked as a non-sequir, trying to ease his mounting tension.

"I think he said he was gonna help Ms. Munroe find Scott with Cerebro." Amara answered, all their attention suddenly back at Tabitha who had started throwing Booms at Bobby, while the boy laughed and taunted the tempermental blond. 

Ray didn't even to look up as a Boom grazed his spiked hair, his mind too focused on his current situation. He was in one hell of a mess. Why the hell had he promised Scott? 

"Hey, Ray." The youngest of the manor stood in front of him, Jamie looked younger than his twelve years in his red on orange pajamas. The kid was never going to be taken seriously looking like that. "Is Tabitha still trying to blast Bobby?" The boy asked, barely containing his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, their in the rec room." Jamie nearly jumped up and down happily. The kid always wanted to be included in _everything_ that when on in the school. 

"Cool! It's a good thing they're in the rec room. Last time she blasted the doors at the garage and set off the alarms. Mister Logan was sooo pissed when he found them." The kid added and disappeared into the room.

Ray's mental wheels began turning at Jamie's comment and headed down to the garage. 

"This place looks deserted." Rogue whispered offhandedly as Logan and herself made their way further into Morlock territory. She kept her tone cool, trying to hide her anxiety to their surroundings. Things were too quiet for her liking. "Shouldn't there be a bunch of people here?" 

"The porcupine and his friends were here. Scent's recent. A couple of other people too. Heavy armed. Some kind of special ops." Logan spoke tersely, keeping himself close to the ground as they moved.

"Ah sure as hell don't wanna be around when those guys start pulling the guns on us." Rogue suppressed a shudder as her mind supplied her with a not too assuring image of their possible adversaries. Super-powered villains she could handle, but trained soldiers, armed to the teeth ready to kill anything on sight, were not people she was looking forward to coming across, especially without any projectile powers to count on. Hers, or otherwise.

"You're doing just fine, darling, just stay close incase we run inta trouble." Logan said reassuringly, stopping to smell the air then continued moving. 

They walked in total silence until loud shrieks broke the calm.

"What was that?" Rogue asked, anxiously closing the small gap between herself and the older man.

"Damn!" 

"Logan?"

"Get down, kid!"

Henry read his findings, then read them again. Baffled, he rescanned the area but with the same results. This was very unsettling.

"Well?" Ororo's voice announced her arrival from what he assumed was another fruitless search.

"Cerebro has not been able to detect him, nor for that matter, any mutants anywhere in Bayville." He sent a serious glance over his shoulder, "Not even us." 

"How is that possible? Is Cerebro malfunctioning?" 

"That was my first assumption as well, but every test I have run reveals it to be working as it should. I must say, I find this entire situation quite perplexing." Taking a deep breath, his gaze locked with Ororo's, "There's more."

Ororo moved closer to the large computer. Henry noted out of the corner of his eye that she modeled her X-Men uniform instead of her regular clothes she wore upstairs.

"I had attempted to contact the Velocity to inform Charles of the situation, but either our communication devices are being jammed or . . ." 

A sudden alarm cut him off. With a few anxious clicks of the keyboard, a graphic display of the mansion appear. "There's been some sort of shortage at the main garage." His fingers moving before his mind could even process the information, a clear sight of said room appeared on the screen. "The X-Van's missing."

"Scott." Ororo muttered in a combination of worry and irritation.

Henry clammed down on his own annoyance with the youth and continued working the computer. "He seems to be heading northeast and . . . there." He wouldn't be so foolish.

"The Morlock tunnels!" Ororo's exclamation proved him wrong. The youth truly has no sense!

Quick clacking on the steel floor alerted him of the Weather Witch's intentions "Ororo?"

She stopped in the doorway, her back to him, "I'm going after him, Henry." He opened his mouth to suggest caution but she was out of the room headed to the elevator before he could even blink, "Stay with the children and keep the mansion on alert. We may face a greater threat that we had previously suspected." 

"That, my friend, maybe quite an understatement." And with that, he upped the security level of the manor before heading back upstairs to forewarn his students. This situation might had just escalated to something they might not be able to handle.

In the dark residences of the underground tunnels, a young child's melody broke its desolated calm. The giggling voice echoing eerily through the abandon area. 

_"Whose afraid of the muffin man; the muffin man, the muffin man; whose afraid of the muffin man, the muffin eating man."_

_To Be Continued __J___

**End Notes:** In the episode "Day of Reckoning" part 1 and 2, the X-Men along side the Brotherhood face a sentinel created by Trask, an anti-mutant scientist, in which their battle gets televised and their identities revealed to the world as well as the existence of mutants. In "Mindbender", the X-Men encounter a powerful telepath named Mesmero, who is looking for the "keys" to release an ancient mutant who later, in "Under Lock and Key" we discover to be En Sah Bur also known as Apocalypse which is who I refer to as the ancient mutant. In the same episode, Mesmero fools Magneto into destroying a creature whose purpose is to destroy Apocalypse opening the second door of three to free Apocalypse, which is one of the events I refer to. In "Self-Possess" Rogue's powers go out of control, letting lose all the powers she had ever absorbed as well as the personalities to go with them. It nearly killed her and only with the professor's help was she able to "exorcise" their presences from her mind, but in doing so, she was left weak, both mentally and physically and bed ridden in the Med-Lab. In "X-Treme Measures", we are introduced to a group of deformed mutants called the Morlocks that live in the sewers underneath Bayville.  


End file.
